La era de las tinieblas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Septiembre de 1997. El año escolar acaba de empezar y Stephen no está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer. Él no es un héroe, ni quiere serlo. Flora, por su parte, no está acostumbrada a la atención que recibe y quiere hacer algo para ayudar. Bienvenidos al año más difícil de sus vidas.


_**Disclaimer: **No gano ni un peso con esto, así que es legal._

_Sí, sé que tengo muchas cosas que escribir. Pero era el fest del foro de los Black y esta petición decía DRAMA por todos lados, lo que es demasiado para mí. Pero ya volveré a todos mis proyectos una vez que mi cerebro se organice._

**La era de las tinieblas**

**Capítulo 1**

**El invierno de la desesperación**

"_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair." _

-Charles Dickens

_**King's Cross, 1 de septiembre de 1997**_

Durante las últimas semanas, el mundo mágico se había transformado en un hervidero de rumores. Rumores que iban desde que se había visto a Harry en la isla de Skye, hasta que MACUSA estaba preparado para invadir Gran Bretaña y restaurar la paz. Todo estaba convulsionado, aunque el Ministerio había ordenado que todo siguiera como antes. A pesar de todo, Stephen estaba seguro de que había menos gente en el Expreso de Hogwarts y en la Plataforma 9 y 3/4. Y las pocas personas que estaban ahí parecían nerviosas, mirando por encima de sus hombros y susurrando en grupos.

El ambiente era muy distinto al de todos los años, con los niños emocionados por volver a ver a sus amigos y con los de primero nerviosos por empezar sus estudios. No se escuchaban risas ni exclamaciones de alegría, o comentarios sobre lo morenos que habían quedado después de las vacaciones.

Su madre, como siempre, se despidió de ellos al verlos subir al tren y desapareció. Cuando era menor, Stephen había envidiado a sus amigos, cuyos padres esperaban hasta que el tren saliera de la estación para despedirse de sus hijos. Su madre ni siquiera lo había hecho en sus primeros años. Ethan era el que los había ayudado a subir sus baúles al tren y quien se había encargado de ver dónde estaban los demás novatos. Su madre simplemente los dejaba en el andén y daba media vuelta.

—Creo que acabo de ver a Astoria y a Harper —dijo Amy, su hermana menor, con una mueca, cuando los dos se subieron al tren—. Voy a sentarme con ellos.

Stephen asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica se alejaba por el pasillo del tren. Su padre no había venido a despedirlos, como siempre. Al menos algunas cosas no cambiaban. De hecho, durante las últimas semanas casi no habían sabido nada de él, aparte de cuando apareció en casa para ver cómo estaban después de lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Y no sabían nada de Ethan, que había desaparecido de sus radares después de la caída de Scrimgeour.

Stephen sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él. Ethan había tomado una decisión y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Tampoco había sabido nada de Sally, la que hasta el final del año anterior había sido su novia. Sólo una nota escueta anunciándole que no asistiría a Hogwarts ese año. Habían terminado oficialmente, pero en teoría seguían siendo amigos.

—¡Stephen! —Mandy Brocklehurst salió de uno de los compartimientos al final del vagón—. Estamos aquí.

El chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cabeza de su amiga, y entró al espacio donde estaban Sue y Roger. Los tres parecían tensos, especialmente Mandy, que parecía estar hecha de energía nerviosa concentrada.

—¿No has escuchado de Potter? —preguntó Roger, que nunca había entendido el concepto de sutileza—. Dicen que lo vieron en Dublín, reclutando gente para la Orden.

Ridículo.

—Yo escuché que estaba en Grecia, buscando algo para ayudarlo a vencer a Ya-Sabes-Quién —dijo Sue, incorporándose en su asiento—. Padma dice que puede haber ido a Brasil, buscando un secreto del Amazonas, que servirá para vencerlo.

Ya no sabían que inventar.

Stephen arrugó el ceño. Si él fuera Potter, había arrancado a perderse y sin mirar atrás. Todo el mundo sabía que llevaban todas las de perder, con los Mortífagos controlando el Ministerio. La resistencia era inútil, lo único que se podía hacer era esperar que no los mataran. Todo el mundo con un gramo de sentido común sabía que la batalla estaba perdida.

Todo el mundo excepto Ethan.

Su hermano era un tarado que evidentemente no pensaba en nadie más que en él. No podía dejar a su familia en una época difícil, como lo había hecho. Una noche durante el verano, días antes de que cayera el Ministerio, Stephen había escuchado unos golpes en su puerta. Su hermano mayor le había dicho que se uniría a la Orden del Fénix y que cuidara a sus hermanas menores.

Stephen había tenido que explicarle a su madre la situación, aunque no estaba seguro de que a ella le importara demasiado. Se había limitado a decir que eso era típico de Ethan, actuar sin considerar a la familia. Y Stephen no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Stephen? —preguntó Sue, que se había dado cuenta del silencio de su compañero—. ¿Has sabido algo de Sally? —añadió, bajando la voz como si alguien pudiera escucharlos en el compartimento.

—Sé que está con Kevin —masculló él, pensando en la carta que había recibido de su novia, diciéndole que quería terminar con él porque todo era demasiado peligroso y que no volvería a Hogwarts ese año.

—Mierda. Escuché que están buscando a los hijos de muggles para enviarlos a Azkaban —dijo Roger—. Espero que Sally y Kevin estén bien.

Stephen asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar del asunto. Aunque Sally definitivamente había terminado con él, seguía preocupado por ella. Después de esa carta, él había intentado responderle, pero su lechuza regresaba con sus cartas sin leer. Kevin tampoco le había respondido.

—Lo siento —musitó Sue.

—Está bien.

No estaba bien. Pero Stephen no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar. En cosa de semanas, su mundo entero se había desmoronado y no había forma de arreglarlo. Sus amigos parecieron notar que no quería hablar, por lo que empezaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Stephen suspiró y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, que inevitablemente —como en las últimas semanas—acababan en Sally.

-o-

Flora suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sí, estaba muy feliz por su hermana, que había encontrado el amor en los brazos flacos de Jonas Vaisey —de todas las personas en Hogwarts— y era la persona más feliz del mundo.

La única, quizás. Aparte del mamerto de Vaisey, que sonreía cada vez que miraba a Hestia. Tal vez habría sido tierno si no estuvieran en la mitad de una maldita guerra. Al menos ahora sentía que podía respirar tranquila. Desde junio, cuando sus tíos habían aparecido en la puerta de la casa familiar, Flora no podía quitarse la sensación de siempre estar siendo observada. Alecto tenía una mirada penetrante que parecía estar siempre atenta al más mínimo detalle.

Por fuera del compartimento vio pasar a un grupo de chicos de su año de Hufflepuff. Uno de ellos se detuvo por unos momentos, con una mueca de disgusto afeándole el rostro. Al darse cuenta de que Flora lo había visto, había recompuesto la expresión y seguido con su camino, con un dejo de temor en la cara, como si pensara que ella iba a hacerle algo.

Hestia y Vaisey, perdidos en una conversación entre susurros, no parecían haberlo visto.

Flora apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Estaba segura de que miradas como esa se repetirían a lo largo de los próximos meses. Asco mezclado con odio y resentimiento. Flora ni siquiera podía decir que no los entendía. Ella misma se sentía de esa forma cada vez que veía a su tía amenazar a su padre, que nunca le habría hecho daño ni a una mosca. Se sentía así cada vez que leía algo en las noticias sobre lo que hacían a los hijos de muggles.

Por eso no le sorprendieron las miradas de odio al entrar al Gran Comedor, unas horas después. Mal que mal, las estaba esperando.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse cara a cara con su tía Alecto, en el estrado de los profesores. Al notar que su sobrina se había quedado helada al verla, la bruja le había sonreído. Flora sintió la ahora familiar sensación de la garganta llena de arena, asfixiante. A su lado, Hestia se había quedado muy quieta y Flora sabía que su hermana estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

No. No aquí también.

Durante el verano, Hogwarts les había parecido una promesa de seguridad y calma. Flora había asumido que no serían —una vez más— las más populares del colegio, pero al menos no tendrían que ver a Alecto y Amycus día a día.

—Hija de pu… —masculló medio para sus adentros. Hestia le tomó la mano y se la apretó, como hacía cuando eran niñas y necesitaban un apoyo extra.

Junto a Alecto, Amycus también les sonrió a sus sobrinas.

La selección fue rápida y casi silenciosa. En lugar de los gritos y exclamaciones, cada uno de los niños llegó a su casa en medio de un mutismo sepulcral. Aunque nadie había dicho nada, todo el mundo podía sentir que algo había cambiado en Hogwarts. El colegio, que siempre había parecido un lugar seguro, tenía un aire siniestro.

Incluso McGonagall parecía nerviosa. En todos sus años ahí, Flora estaba segura de que nada podía perturbar a la profesora de transformaciones. El único que parecía inmutable era Snape, que ahora era el director del colegio.

—¿No escucharon? Quién-Ya-Sabes nombró a Snape el director por haber matado a Dumbledore —dijo Harper, que siempre había sido bueno para saber absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en los pasillos del colegio.

Flora no pudo evitar mirar hacia los de séptimo. Draco Malfoy siempre le ha caído mal, porque es un pedante insoportable. Pero se habría imaginado que el chico estaría contento con esa situación. Después de todo, su padre era del círculo más cercano a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero Malfoy no parecía estar disfrutando, a pesar de que varios de sus compañeros lo rodeaban para saber más sobre el nuevo régimen.

Por un momento, la chica sintió lástima por él.

—Dicen que vieron a Potter en Cardiff —dijo una chica de cuarto a su lado, con la que Flora nunca había hablado. Parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero se quedó callada de súbito, mirándola de reojo.

—Lo siento —musitó—. No debí haber dicho eso.

Flora se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Pero de repente, la realidad la golpeó en la cara. Sus tíos estaban ahí, como un mensaje de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Vio que Astoria le susurraba algo a Harper, mirándola con una expresión que Flora no logró interpretar.

Sólo pudo bajar la mirada hacia su plato.

Menuda manera de empezar el año.

* * *

_Creo que me encanta escribir sobre este año y me encanta que esta petición se haya centrado en personajes que ni siquiera alcanzan a ser secundarios. Especialmente porque tengo mucho headcanon sobre ellos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
